Take it and leave
by cassy9
Summary: This fan-fiction starts right after the conversation Red and Liz had in episode 2x14.


**This fan-fiction starts right after the conversation Red and Liz had in episode 2x14. I hope you enjoy it. I apologize for every grammar and spelling mistake. **

**I don't own anything.**

Liz drove straight to her motel room. She couldn't believe what had happened today. She almost lost Red today, again. So many emotions were rushing through her and all he had to say was "Never do that again." _What was wrong with him? Did he wanted to die?_ She heard him whispering her name right before he thought he was executed and back in the car he was so distant, so cold, as if nothing had ever happened. She came back for him because she cared about him and he couldn't even show a little gratitude.

Liz placed herself on the floor in front of her bed. She had a beer in her hand and started to mentally coursing herself for caring about that son of a bitch.

Till today she hadn't even realized how deep her caring for him went, but now she knew and it scared her beyond everything she ever felt. She couldn't imagine her life without him, as annoying as he was, he was the one who made her feel safe.

She took a sip of her beer and then someone knocked at her door. Liz stayed were she was and hoped that whoever this was would have the decency to leave. A moment later she heard another knock and then Samar's voice "Liz, I know you are there."

Liz sighed deeply and a moment later she said "The door is open."

Samar went into the small room, examined Liz for a moment and said with a six pack beer in her hand "I thought you could need a drink."

"Yeah, I do." and then Samar placed herself beside Liz, opened her beer and took a sip.

Samar cleared her throat and asked "Are you okay? You seemed upset when you left tonight."

Liz turned her head to face Samar and answered "I am fine. I am just exhausted." But Samar didn't believed her and raised an eyebrow as she looked at Liz.

"I am fine, Samar."

"It is Reddington, isn't it."

"Isn't it always Reddington?"

"Hmm probably. You went back for him. Not a lot of people would that. It was dangerous."

"Well, I went to you when you were infected with an incurably virus."

"Seems you have a death wish, Liz."

They laughed lightly and drank their beer. A moment later Liz said "He would be dead, if I hadn't went back and he just... he just doesn't care. " She paused and a moment later she added "Sometimes I wish he would have never entered my life. So many things happened. I did so many things..." Liz paused again, emptied her beer and said "I have to be somewhere, can we postpone this. Next time we go in proper bar... Deal?"

"Deal."

Forty minutes later Liz arrived at Red's safe house. Her opened the door and said in his low voice "Lizzie. What can I do for you?"

"We need to talk."

"It is almost midnight..."

"Are you busy? Is an associate waiting in your bedroom?"

_That was snappy._ He thought, shook his head and said "No."

"Good."

"Do you want something to drink, Lizzie?"

"No, thank you. I just want to talk."

"Okay." Red poured himself a drink and turned to face her. Liz sighed deeply and after she gathered enough strength she said quietly "I accused you of not caring about me, just the Fulcrum... and I really believed you didn't care about me... It made everything so much easier. At least I tried to tell myself that but... when you were there in that room, where you were almost executed... you said...you said my name."

He took a sip, turned to face the window and refused to look at her. Liz stepped closer to him and in a demanding way she asked "Why?"

His back was still turned to her, when he answered "It is late, you should get home, Lizzie."

"I get it, something else you don't want to talk about... fine. What about the Fulcrum? What is it?"

"I can't tell you but I need it."

"Is it all you want? I come back for you..I saved you...you would be dead without..." Red turned to face her, when he harshly interrupted her "I didn't asked you to."

"Unbelievable... Is that all you can say..?"

"You shouldn't have put yourself in danger, not for...me."

"Why, Red? Because you are not worth it? Do you wanted to die? Is that it?"

"You don't have to save me."

"But I did...and I would it again. I care about you, Red. You can't change that …." Liz paused, sighed defeated and continued with a teary voice "But you don't want my care..." Suddenly she stopped talking, moved closer to him and took his hand. A moment later she placed the Fulcrum in his hand and closed his hand with her own hand. Their eyes were still locked when she whispered "You are free now. Take it and leave."

Liz wanted to move but he held her back and explained "It was never just about that. You don't know me, you shouldn't care that much about me. You shouldn't care at all. Risking your life for me... Lizzie...If you know me, you would hate me."

"I know enough to know that you are worth saving, Red." Red shook his head but he was still holding her arm. He couldn't let her go. Liz lifted her right arm and softly stroked his cheek before she said "I know that I shouldn't care... I know that I should see you as an asset, but... we both know that you are more than that... I can't change how I feel, even though I know I shouldn't feel like this... But if you reject me and won't let me in...this can't go on like that... I can't go on like that... it hurts too much..."

Red was doomed the minute she entered his safe house. He couldn't refuse anymore, not when she was standing like that in front of him. Not when he could see her inner battle and the tears in her eyes. Not when everything he wanted was to hold her in his arms. For a moment they were lost and didn't move. But Liz felt the tears burning in her eyes and she knew she had to leave before she lost all of her strength. She tried to free herself but he tighten his grip on her.

"Let me go, Red, please." Her voice was nothing more than a desperate plead and he saw the hurt written all over her face. When she avoided to look in his eyes a thought crossed his mind _What have I done to her? _

A moment later he whispered "Lizzie..." he wanted to say so much but he couldn't, when their eyes finally met again. He was captivated by her. Red couldn't hold back anymore. He was too lost already. Now more than ever, after she admitted that he was more than an asset. All he could do was closing the distance between them and crushing his lips to hers. And while the sweet sensation of her reciprocation his kissing her, seeped into his mind, he couldn't care less about being doomed, when it felt so breathtaking.


End file.
